


Something borrowed

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 18, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When Kageyama agreed to keep the... contraption at his place-- he had no idea Hinata would be up for trying it out!This is for Day 18 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Fucking Machine!





	Something borrowed

“Where did you say you got this from?” Hinata asked, walking around the… contraption in the middle of Kageyama’s floor. 

“Nishinoya,” Kageyama said, shrugging. “He needed it out his room for the weekend… something about his cousins coming over and he needed the space.” 

Hinata just stared at it all, afraid to touch it-- as if it would bite him if he did. It looked like a padded bench that would hold you comfortably at your thighs and chest, with a lever of such and a dildo attached to it. Reaching out, his allowed his fingers to brush over the padded bench, still in awe of it. 

“You really shouldn’t touch other people’s sex toys, dumb ass,” Kageyama said, flopping on his bed, shaking his head. 

“But Kageyama! Aren’t you even the littlest bit curious how this works?” he asked.

“No, I am not a pervert like you are,” Kageyama said. 

“This coming from the guy who--”

“--Hey!” Kageyama yelled, coming forward and grabbing Hinata’s wrist. “You said you would never bring that up again!” 

A smile and Hinata started to blush. Raising to his toes, he gently kissed Kageyama and shook from his hold. 

“I doubt Noya would mind if we tried it out,” Hinata said, getting his phone out and texting Nishinoya. It took a minute and he smiled when the text comes in. “Kageyama! Noya said we can use it!” 

Smacking his forehead, Kageyama groaned and just stared blankly at Hinata and the… contraption in his bedroom. It did make something in his lower stomach flutter thinking of tying Hinata down to that machine, wondering just how long he could leave him there. 

“So… wait,” Kageyama said, “You want to try it?” 

The blush growing darker over Hinata’s freckles as he smiled his way. “I mean…” his words trailed off as his eyes looked back at the contraption. 

Moving closer to Hinata, looming over him. Hinata seemed so small as he stood over him, cupping his chin in his hand, leaning down to brush his lips over his. There was something so pure and erotic in seeing Hinata losing control. 

“Ok,” he breathed, pulling Hinata closer, kissing him deeper. For some reason he was more turned on by the idea of this than he should be. His hands trailing down his back and into his pants. Grabbing at his ass, his mind filled of all the sounds Hinata would soon be making. Trailing his finger between Hintata’s cheeks, he gently teased at his rim, making Hinata squirm against him. 

He had no idea when he took this favor on for Nishinoya-- keeping his contraption-- that Hinata would even be interested in trying it. He never even bother to (or wanted to) ask Nishinoya why he had this to begin with. Knowing how perverted Nishinoya can be-- Kageyama was almost scared. 

Toying more at Hinata’s rim with his finger, he dipped his tongue deeper into his mouth, making Hinata gasp and almost fall onto him. It was a good thing he was so small-- easy to hold up. 

After a few more moments playing and teasing Hinata’s rim, Kageyama withdrew his hand and started to slowly undress Hinata. When Hinata started to pull at his clothes, he smacked his hands away. “Not yet,” he said. 

Moving to his nightstand, he got the lube, then pushed Hinata easily to the contraption. Having him lay chest down on the bench, he saw where hooks where at the base of the bench. Smirking to himself, he got the cuffs that Suga had gotten him as a gag gift for his birthday. 

“Hey!” Hinata screeched when he hooked the first cuff on his wrist. 

“Shut up, dumbass,” he said, cuffing the other wrist, making sure he was secure. “Why else do you think the hooks are down there?” 

“Oh right…” Hinata breathed. 

Trailing a finger down Hinata’s back, he watched the goosebumps forms over him. Uncapping the lube, he dripped it slowly down Hinata’s crack, almost laughing when Hinata cursed at him for it being too cold. 

He did rather enjoy seeing Hinata restrained with his ass in the air. It was quite the sight to see. Trailing his finger between Hinata’s cheeks, he toyed again at his rim, making him squirm on the bench. 

“Tobio!” Hinata squealed. 

Laughing to himself, Kageyama pressed his finger into Hinata-- always loving how he opened up so well to him. It was as if his ass just sucked his fingers the more he spread him. 

Stamina was definitely something they both had-- but Kageyama couldn’t lie, even when he fucked Hinata over and over again, he was always ready for more. This might work for them. Let Hinata get a few out his system-- then he would fuck him. 

Wet sounds flowed around them as Hinata was moaning and squirming. Curling his fingers, Hinata about lifted off the bench as much as he could. Echoes of his name, calling to a deity and a mixture of words Kageyama was sure Hinata was just making up, and he knew he had him ready. 

Leaning over Hinata, he brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead, kissing him between his brow. “Let me know if it gets too much.” 

They may fight and argue and bicker-- but in the end, Hinata’s well being was his top priority. 

Lubing the dildo at the base of the contraption, he lined it up to Hinata, slowly pushing the head of the dildo into him. Finding the lever for the lowest level, the gentle humming of the contraption turned on. 

“Hah!” Hinata moaned out, the slow rhythm gently pushing in and out of him. 

“How is it?” he asked. 

“Goo-good!” Hinata breathed. 

He let it go another minute then turned the level up a notch, watching it move faster in and out of Hinata. Adjusting his own dick in his shorts, Kageyama found he really was liking this. Each little whine from Hinata only made his desire grow more-- and he wasn’t even fucking him. 

Pushing his shorts down, Kageyama started to stroke his cock. When Hinata turned his head, his eyes glossed over, mouth partly open, moaning-- Kageyama started to stroke even harder. 

“More…” Hinata whimpered. 

Turning it up to the next level, the humming got louder, as did Hinata. The machine moving the dildo in and out of him faster. Watching Hinata fall apart in front of him, Kageyama stroked his cock harder. He had no idea what it was, as half the time he was ready to strangle Hinata-- but now? Now he wanted to drive deeply into him and watch him shiver around his cock. 

Pursing his lips, Kageyama looked down at his swollen cock, spitting on it, stroking harder. Hinata screamed out, his body shaking then going lax. Turning down the level, Kageyama kept it the contraption at a slow speed. He was so close, and each sound Hinata made only drove him closer. 

“Tobio…” Hinata muttered-- the dildo still working in and out of him. His rim was stretched and red from where the dildo continued to fuck him. The way he stretched and took that dildo in… Fuck!

Stroking harder, Kageyama stood above Hinata. Wet sounds from the contraction, but also from him pulling his cock so hard. When Hinata looked up at him, his eyes crossed and drool falling from the side of his mouth-- Kageyama felt that desire spilling over. 

His cock releasing all over Hinata’s back, he milked every drop out he could. Another whine from Hinata and Kageyama found himself falling to the floor and star fishing himself. 

“Tobio…” Hinata whined. 

Kageyama knew he needed a few minutes, and this time-- he would be one fucking Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
